Wherever You Will Go
by Jaide DM
Summary: Set seven years after the final book, with an entire Original Character cast of Hogwarts Students. Some HP cameos.


**Wherever You Will Go**

**Chapter One: In Fate's Hands**

_A chilled ocean breeze whipped across his face as he stared out across the sea. Standing at the precipice, high above the waves that crashed against the cliff face, Landon Obsidian sucked in a deep breath of the sea air. He was dressed in a pair of torn jeans, a black shirt that was ripped in several places, and an immaculate black leather jacket. Gripped in his right hand was his polished Blackwood wand, which he now looked down at._

_Landon distantly wondered just where he was and how he had gotten there. He'd never been to this cliff, and he knew he hadn't cut his hair. Slender fingers slipped through the much shorter blonde hair Landon was sporting. No longer was it obscuring his eyes and forehead, as now it barely even reached his forehead._

_"Where am I?" He asked the heavens in a strangely muffled voice, not really expecting an answer._

_Turning away from the edge of the cliff, Landon saw the destruction that hadn't reached his position. His sky blue eyes shot wide of their own accord, as he took in his surroundings. The ground had been cracked and cratered, a type of desolation that Landon recognized as Curse damage. There had been a battle here, and not a small one. His gaze was drawn upward, however, to fall onto a large structure behind the abandoned battlefield._

_A massive castle was perched higher up on the cliff overlooking the sea, in an easily defendable position. It wasn't as large or as grand as Hogwarts, but it also looked much more sinister and powerful in its own right. Black and gray mortar formed the stones and foundation of the castle, and Landon felt drawn to it._

_The Gryffindor strode confidently ahead, not afraid as there was nothing alive near him. Not a tree, not an animal, and scarcely a blade of grass resided outside the castle. Landon ignored all of that, however, as he made his way to the castle. He couldn't discern what beckoned him forward, but he could no more easily deny it._

_The wind tugged at Landon's clothes as he crossed the battered and obliterated earth, wondering just how so much destruction could be wrought, and by whom. That knowledge was overshadowed by his desire to see the inside of this castle, however._

_As Landon neared it, he was offered a better look at the structure. It was thick and solid, with high parapets and one massive tower in the back of the castle. It looked as though it had been built for war, and as Landon drew even closer he became aware of what kind of war. There were wards and runes etched into the very masonry of the castle, and though Landon wasn't an expert on the subject, he recognized some of the more simplistic symbols._

_Runes to hold the mortar together against simple destructive spells, such as the Reductor curse. Wards to give the activator of them the exact position of any spells which struck the castle walls. There were a few Shield Wards set up on possible entry points on the castle, as well as many that Landon had no hope of identifying on his own. Even so, the purpose of them was clear._

_This was a Wizards Castle._

_Ignoring the magical defenses that had been prepared, Landon walked right up to the massive wooden doors which would allow him entry. There the Gryffindor stood, bright blue eyes searching the castle windows for any sign of life. He saw nothing, but felt an ominous foreboding take over him. Something terrible had happened here._

_Taking a deep, strengthening breath, Landon shoved the double doors inward as hard as he could. To his surprise they swung open rather easily, and immediately Landon was hit by a foul rush of icy air. The wind shoved him back, away from the opening, and for the first time fear crept into Landon's mind. The force of the gust shut Landon's eyes for him, and he had to make a conscious effort to pry them open._

_As he looked into the still open doors, what he saw made him break out in a cold sweat. An army of the dead, standing just within the portal, were staring out at him with blank eyes. Inferi, dozens of them. Landon felt a chill slide up his spine upon seeing one of his greatest fears, and one that he had thought he had conquered._

_The boy had little time to contemplate his next move, however. Above the Inferi a black shadow fluttered and darted toward him. Landon began to back away, but was frozen by the sound of beating wings. He raised his wand in defiance, as great dark bird came at him, it's screech rending the fabric of the heavens and willing the dead to life._

"Landon!"

Landon's eyes shot open, and he immediately tried to raise his wand once more. However, he wasn't holding a wand. He had in his right hand a quill instead, and he quickly realized he was no longer at the Castle on the Cliff. He was on the battered red sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room, where he had, as he now remembered, been studying late. Glancing up, he saw two girls hovering over his slouched form.

"Hey, Dakota." Landon said, rubbing his eyes with his left hand to rid them of sleep. "Aiden."

"Are you okay? I came down for breakfast and saw you thrashing around and calling out in your sleep, well, we did." Dakota said, indicating herself and Aiden.

Aiden had remained silent, but Landon could read volumes in her eyes and face. She was the only person that Landon had told about his nightmares, and surely she thought this was just another nighttime glimpse into Landon's past. He'd been having bad dreams for weeks, each one taking him back to a moment in his life he'd either forgotten, or tried very hard to.

"I'm fine. Bad dream is all." Landon said, sitting up and gathering his books.

One might wonder why, with only a week left of his Sixth Year at Hogwarts, Landon was studying at all. He wasn't doing research for school at all, as it was. Landon had recently been researching various artifacts and articles that were famous in the Wizarding world. He had finished an entire three chapters in _Rare Artifacts and their History _on the Deathly Hallows, which had been submitted to the book by Hermione Granger. Apparently the woman was some sort of expert on the subject, and Landon could understand why she would want to be. They were definitely interesting.

"I need to get cleaned up." Landon said quickly, glancing at his watch. "I'm probably going to be late for Transfiguration again, and Professor Rivers is going to finally do what she's been threatening to all year."

"And what's that?" Aiden asked, speaking finally and cocking her head to one side.

"Turn me into you." Landon said with mock fear, shuddering intentionally.

Dakota laughed, and Aiden thumped him hard on the arm, though a smile touched her lips. He and Aiden were almost always at odds, and disagreed on just about everything. If Landon had ever had an annoying, patronizing sister, she'd have been Aiden. Even so, Landon trusted her with all he had told her about his past. As far as he knew, she had told not a soul. Not even Dakota, her best friend.

"I'll see you both later."

Landon vaulted over the back of the sofa, and jogged up to his dormitory with books in hand. His mind was far from Hogwarts, however. All Landon could think about was the cliff and the great black bird in his dreams. He'd never had a dream like that before, and it had felt so real, just like the nightmares he'd been having lately.

But it wasn't a memory resurfacing. It couldn't have been. Landon was the same age in his dream, and his hair was cut short. The only other thing it could have been was a prediction. Divination. But nobody in Landon's family was known for seeing the future. Well, except for his Aunt Eselle on his Mother's side, but everyone knew she was mental.

Besides, why would he be far away from home, on some seaside cliff, decked out in short hair and a leather jacket? Landon didn't even _own_ a leather jacket. It was just a dream, simple as that. It wasn't a premonition, and it wasn't a distant memory; Just a weird dream.

Confident in that assumption, Landon rushed to get ready for his first class of the day.

* * *

His classes had gone without incident, except for when Landon had dozed off in History of Magic and thumped his head hard against the table in front of him. Other than that, his day had gone really well until he finished his last class before lunch. It was a Friday, and as such there wasn't much going on in any of the classes. Exams that year had already been given, and the entire school had breathed a collective sigh of relief with the completion of OWLs and NEWTs. Everyone was looking forward to summer holiday, and Landon was no different. His mind was on that, and on other matters pertaining to that night, when he almost bumped into somebody he could have done fine not seeing for the rest of the year.

"Why, hello cousin." Matthias Obsidian said curtly, a sick little smile touching his lips.

"Matt." Landon replied, his eyes narrowing unintentionally.

Landon and his cousin hadn't gotten along in years. They had both been born in London, and had grown up near each other almost their entire childhood. Despite the fact that Matthias was three years Landon's elder, the younger Obsidian cousin had sought to be his better at every opportunity. More often than not age and experience won over, and Landon was forced to marinate in the bitter feeling of defeat. However, as both of them knew, Landon was already leagues above Matt's casting ability at his age. He'd always been stronger when it came to dueling, but Matt's victories had almost always been won by quick wit, not a quick wand. When Landon's parents moved to California when he was a child, so did his uncle, dragging a less enthusiastic Matt with him. He'd always resented Landon for that.

There was also the parenting factor. While Landon's father was strict, sometimes vicious in his raising of his son, his mother was never too hard on him. She would give up anything for her family, and treated Landon as though he was her greatest treasure. That's not to say that she didn't come down on him sometimes, or give him his freedom. She just cared, and made sure her son knew that. Matthias didn't have that. His mother, now deceased, had been influenced completely by her husband, and had always kept Matt at arm's length. She never showed him the love and affection that Landon's mother had showed her son and nephew, and that burned inside of Matt, Landon was certain of it.

"Big plans for the summer?"

Landon simply shrugged, feeling his blood boil beneath his skin. The fact that Matthias was even at his school felt like a violation of his safe haven. His cousin had applied for a position as a Student Advisor for the school, though everyone knew he only really helped out Slytherin students while he decided on whether or not to pursue a career at Hogwarts. Landon knew the nineteen year old wouldn't allow himself to become "trapped" in that school, as he had no real fondness for it. After a three year go in Slytherin himself, Matthias' father removed him from the school and inserted him into Durmstrang, where he had been schooled. Landon hadn't seen his cousin, except occasionally during the summer, for a few years now. It had been a welcome break.

"Your father recently opened a new guild in Melbourne, didn't he? I didn't think there was much Wizarding potential in Australia, but I'm sure Jakob knows what he's doing."

"He does."

"So are you planning to visit the newest guild? Hone your skills, perhaps?"

"Look Matt, what's this about?"

"Oh, nothing, Landon, I simply wanted to stop and chat."

"I've known you my whole life. You don't do small talk. What do you want?"

Matthias smiled, and Landon knew his mild outburst had pleased his cousin. Always calm and collected, Matt was. It was a trait Landon himself shared, at times of crisis, but more and more lately Landon found himself losing his temper over simplistic things. It was probably a combination of the nightmares he'd been having for weeks, and the fact that his oldest rival had been at every turn. Landon could have done without Matt invading his school.

"I have heard," Matt began, scrutinizing the fingernails on his left hand. "That you've been dating a Slytherin girl."

"Well, you heard wrong. Bad sources, Matt?"

"Oh, I should think not. I heard it from the Cott girl."

Landon's lips remained tightly pursed. Amethyst Cott had been a good friend of his for awhile, but they hadn't spoken since the school had thrown a muggle themed carnival a week prior. She had hexed Landon intentionally when he tried to break up a fight between her and another good friend, and she had avoided him ever since. Landon didn't like the idea that she was speaking to Matt, but he had been stupid to be surprised. Matthias was manipulative, influential, and intelligent. Three traits the girl appreciated.

"Ros and I aren't dating."

"You mean Laoise?"

"It's pronounced Lee-Sha, and she hates being called that."

Laoise Ros Flynn was the second party to the fight that Landon had gotten in between, and had actually punched him accidentally during the engagement. It had been his fault for getting involved, however. He and the girl had met only a couple of weeks prior, kissed, and had been friends since. Such a personal moment hadn't occurred since then, but Landon couldn't shake the way it had felt from his body or mind. He wasn't dating her, but he didn't think it would be so bad. The girl was fiery and fun, and she had a way of making him forget all the issues he had going on.

"You know I'm no good with those strange Irish names." Matthias said, smirking. "If you aren't with her, why be so quick to come to her defense."

"I was coming to both of their defenses, not that it's any of your business. Just, leave me alone."

"Fair enough." Matt replied, still smirking. "See you tonight, Landon."

His cousin walked briskly away, leaving Landon mildly confused. He had no idea why he would see Matt again that night. His cousin had his own room, and it wasn't anywhere near Gryffindor Tower. There was little to no chance of bumping into him by accident, at night. The words left by Matt seemed ominous somehow, and Landon contemplated them all the way to the Great Hall for lunch. Landon strode into the room and went straight to his House's table, flopping down across from Dakota and Aiden, who simply smiled at him and went back to whispering back and forth. Landon began to prepare himself a plate, when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see another Gryffindor, Zane, flop down onto the bench next to him. He was grinning wildly, and Landon was nervous for a moment. Zane grinning like that was seldom a good sign. He leaned over, close to Landon, and whispered so that only he could hear.

"Party tonight. Shrieking Shack."

Landon nodded thoughtfully, as Matt's words finally made sense. He was going to be at this party, which wasn't a good thing. He had ways of finding out about things like this, but Landon doubted that his cousin would take it to the Hogwarts staff. He'd much rather hang around and make life for Landon miserable, inserting himself into the lives of students he felt he could manipulate. He was trying to get himself contacts for the future, Landon was sure of it.

"Who's throwing it?" Landon said quietly, turning to Zane.

"The Simmons Boys, mostly. Alize Curtis and Nick West got themselves involved, as usual, and I'm helping some too. It looks to be pretty cool. You'll be there, right?"

"I don't know." Landon said, thinking about having to deal with his cousin. "I have some stuff to take care."

"But, see, I already told Ros you were going."

Landon's bright blue eyes locked onto Zane for a moment, as he considered that. Zane and Ros had been good friends for quite some time, and if Zane was encouraging Landon to see his friend, it could only be a good sign. He hadn't gotten a chance for a real conversation with her in days, and loud music and butterbeer was right up the girl's alley. She would definitely be going, with or without Landon. Her presence there was just enough to push his decision the other way.

"You know how I hate to disappoint." Landon said, smiling back at his friend.

Zane clapped him on the shoulder, before jumping up and moving to his original position on the table. Landon glanced back at the Slytherin table, hoping to catch a glimpse of Ros sitting with her Housemates. It was common knowledge that she wasn't the most popular Slytherin, what with consorting with Gryffindors and her unorthodox attitude for a silver and green clad student. She was often sitting at other tables, or eating quickly by herself before bounding out of the Great Hall to find something more entertaining to occupy her time. Landon wasn't able to spot her, and before long he felt a flick on his ear. Only two people flicked him in such a way, and both were sitting across from him.

"Looking for somebody?" Dakota asked slyly, making a show of looking over his shoulder.

"Yes. Your smart as a troll boyfriend." Landon replied, and was rewarded with another flick, this time by both girls.

Rubbing his suddenly sore ears, he made a most unpleasant face at Dakota and Aiden, who returned one that put his to shame. Landon shook his head, smiling, and went back to eating. He had a party to go to at the Shrieking Shack, and now all he needed was a date. He'd have to swing by the dungeons after classes were over, and hope for the best.

* * *

"Good afternoon class." Professor Zaland said, smiling. "Today I will be standing in for the Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson."

Landon had always liked Jeremiah Zaland. The Auror had taken some time off from the Ministry of Magic to help teach at Hogwarts for that year, and part of his responsibility had been overseeing Landon's work with his Dueling Club, along with the Gryffindor Head of House. Zaland had taken instruction from Landon's father during his time in study to become an Auror, and he and Landon got along quite well. There were a few students who disliked him fiercely, but for the most part he was well respected.

"I'm aware that, for the most part, your studies have been concluded. Seeing as we're so close to Holiday, I don't want to break with tradition. So today we'll have more of a 'Dark Arts Trivia Day'." Zaland said.

The Auror stepped to the front of his desk, and leaned casually against it. Crossing his feet at the ankles, and his arms over his chest, Professor Zaland surveyed the class calmly. He seemed to be taking a moment to debate on the first question. For a moment his eyes landed on Landon, but they moved on. Landon couldn't help but smile. He and the Professor both knew he had plenty of knowledge pertaining to the Dark Arts. Mostly things he picked up while learning to duel.

"First question. What is an effective way to banish a Boggart?" Professor Zaland asked, eyes flitting across the class. "Mr. West, if you would be so kind?"

Landon could tell from the scuffle of chair legs on the floor that Nick West had been caught off guard by the question. Landon cast a glance back at his fellow Gryffindor, just in time to see Nick flush. He had been busy in conversation with the Ravenclaw girl sitting behind him it seemed, and wasn't expecting to be called upon. This was most likely precisely the reason why he had been. Landon set his gaze on Alize, who sat calmly beside his best friend, shaking his head.

"Erm... the... uh... Riddikulous!" He said suddenly, snapping his fingers as he got the answer. "That's the one!"

"Good job." Professor Zaland said, shaking his head and smiling.

"Now then." He began, moving on. "What spell would be best suited for keeping Inferi at bay?"

At this question, Landon stiffened, his blood running cold. Inferi. The one thing Landon feared, in physical form. It wasn't so much the zombies themselves that Landon was so scared of. It was instead their mere existence. The absence of life that represented them. They were walking death, and the dead not staying dead is what terrified him so. Without even thinking of it, Landon turned slightly, his eyes landing on Jocelyn, or Josh, Gray. The Hufflepuff girl seemed to think the same thing, and her eyes mystically caught his. Landon and she had, at the beginning of the year, experienced in the flesh what Landon had been so terrified of. Deep within the catacombs of the school they had come across more than one Inferi together, and much more than that. They hadn't spoken much since then, but that seemed to be changing lately, as she and Ros were pretty much best friends.

"Miss Gray. Do you know the answer?"

Whether or not Zaland saw the invisible connection between the two students or not, Landon couldn't say. But it was quite the coincidence that he chose one of perhaps the only two students who had ever faced one of the undead. Josh and Landon both knew exactly what it was that had saved them that night in the dungeons, and it wouldn't be soon that they forgot. Finally tearing her gaze from Landon, the Hufflepuff gave her attention to the Professor.

"Incendio." She said simply. "Inferi are weakened, almost to the point of fear, by fire."

Professor Zaland smiled, and nodded his head in approval. However, before he could even voice his agreement, another one cut through the air.

"Incendio? Are you joking?"

Landon cringed, not bothering to look to his right. The voice most certainly belonged to Xavier Shilvers, and Landon refused to give him an audience. Xavier was the one Gryffindor everyone in their year was sure should have been a Slytherin. Granted, he wasn't a bad student, and he wasn't so much arrogant as he was self involved. Appearance and status meant the world to him; though there were times he could be a genuinely good guy. Never to Landon, however.

"No, I am not." Jocelyn said simply, glaring across the classroom at him.

"No offense Professor, or to you Josh." He said, correcting himself somewhat. "But I learned how to produce fire before even coming to Hogwarts. Surely there is a better way to dispatch an Inferius."

"If you can think of one Shilvers, I'd be glad to hear it." Professor Zaland said, raising his eyebrows inquisitively.

"I mean, couldn't you just throw a Killing Curse at them and be done with it?" He said, holding his hands out and shrugging. "Assuming that, you know, the Forbidden Curses weren't forbidden."

"Dabbling in illegal hexes again, Xavier?" Zaland said, smiling.

The class, Landon included, laughed somewhat. During the first event of the Dark Phoenix Guild, Landon's Dueling Club, Xavier had used an illegal curse on his partner, who just happened to be Dakota. It had gotten him a fat lip from Alize, who she had just broken up with, detention from Zaland, and animosity from many of his Housemates. Judging from the flush that was creeping into his face, he wasn't too keen on it being brought up.

"However," Zaland began, silencing the class. "I understand what you're trying to say. The Unforgivable Curses simply will not work on an Inferius though."

"And why not?" Xavier spouted back.

"Well, The Avada Kedavra-" Most students cringed at the spell's name. "-doesn't work as you can't kill what is already dead. The Cruciatus isn't viable because Inferi do not feel pain, and The Imperius Curse is no good because they have no mind to control, per se."

Xavier sighed audibly, and Landon turned his gaze to the Gryffindor once more. He had slouched back into his chair and rolled his eyes, obviously not content with the explanation.

"Well obviously they're not so powerful then, are they?"

"You have no clue what the hell you're talking about." Landon said, his anger slipping through before he could catch himself.

He immediately felt many eyes on him, and cast his own down at the book in front of him. A slip of the tongue, and one Landon didn't want to make. Few, if any, knew of Landon's past and the personal history he had with problematic spells and unforgivable curses. The outburst would surely bring some attention to him, though most would expect it to be a boast of some sort. Which, as Xavier was making evident, he believed.

"Is that right, Obsidian?" He asked, surely grinning at a chance to humiliate Landon. "Walked away from a few Killing Curses, have we? Trained with Harry Potter, surely."

Landon's bright blue eyes blazed as he glared at Xavier, and even the smug young man had to let his smile falter. Landon looked as though he might test the Avada Kedavra on Xavier right then and there. In fact, the curses Landon had been hit with made him wish for The Killing Curse at the time. Of course he would never discuss this matter, as it would shake the foundation of the entire Obsidian Family, and the Dueling Clubs his father had set up around the world. The Dueling Clubs Landon one day hoped to take over. The only one who knew anything at all about it was Aiden Riley.

"Well Mr. Shilvers, if you're so sure of their lack of potency, then perhaps you would allow yourself to be subjected to one?"

As one the class seemed to gasp, and a few girls even squealed in response to Professor Zaland's words. Landon's eyes darted to the Auror, who stood stock still and stared directly at his class. After a moment he turned his gaze to Xavier, and raised his eyebrows.

"Well?"

"Wh- what?" Xavier replied, stuttering and regretting his own cheeky attitude.

"Sir, you can't do Unforgivables in class." Said Alize calmly, as though merely making an observation.

"Actually," Professor Zaland said with a smile. "I can. The last Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, made a decree that allowed his Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers to instruct the students on the effects of the Forbidden Curses, so as to help them prepare for the chance that they may have them used on them."

The class was silent, and Professor Zaland merely smiled. He stepped away from the desk, and with one hand motioned Xavier to step forward. As Zaland drew his wand, the sixth year Gryffindor slowly complied, his face several shades paler than it had been moments before.

"If you have read the recently updated _Hogwarts, a History_ by Hermione Granger, you might have remembered that some of the precautions taken to protect students from Lord Voldemort-" Many students shuddered at his name. "-and his Death Eaters included defending against the Imperius Curse. Headmistress McGonagall has kept that in place, should one of us decide it prudent to instruct the students. It hasn't been done in some time, but I feel it's a good subject to touch on."

Xavier had managed to stand mostly still, though his knees could almost be seen shaking. Landon couldn't help but smile in spite of himself. Finally Shilvers might have some appreciation for holding one's tongue. Professor Zaland moved in front of Xavier, raising his wand.

"Okay Xavier, I'd like you to try and resist it." He said, pausing only for a moment. _"Imperio!"_

Immediately Xavier's eyes went blank, and a slight smile touched his lips. He looked as though he was reflecting on a very distant memory, and had no idea of what was happening around him. The color quickly returned to his face, and he looked almost normal.

"Now," Professor Zaland said, glancing over at the rest of the class. "What shall we make him do?"

* * *

Defense Against the Dark Arts had been Landon's final class of the day, and he walked away from the room feeling elated. Xavier Shilvers had done an Irish dance, which was odd since he claimed to not know any after the fact, cart wheeled around the room, and most entertainingly impersonated a Hungarian Horntail. The image of an arrogant boy in Gryffindor robes flapping his arms and roaring as he circled the room was priceless, and just the thought of it made Landon laugh out loud. He walked with several others from his House, Xavier included, as he hid in the back. However, when they turned to head back up to the Tower, Landon continued ahead. He was going down, not up.

Landon strode ahead casually, smiling and nodding to some of the students that passed him. Landon personally knew almost every student in Hogwarts within a year of his own. Regardless of the House, Landon knew the names of every student from fourth year and up. He also knew several of the younger wizards. Landon kept a rather detailed dossier of the students who might someday have an interest in Dueling as a career or merely a past time. The majority of these had enrolled in the Dark Phoenix Guild, though some had slipped through the cracks by merely not knowing about the club or being absent during its inception.

The Gryffindor adjusted the four books that had been slung together with a cinched belt, tossing the weight over his shoulder and draping his cloak over it. Jogging down a set of stairs, Landon entered the dungeons. For the most part Landon had a good idea where he was going in the lower levels of the castle, mostly thanks to a good many nighttime adventures. He needed only travel as far as the Potions classroom today, however, as that is where his friend would be leaving from her final lesson of the day. Landon only hoped he had been quick enough. He couldn't exactly trot into the Slytherin Common Room and wave hello. As he moved into the dungeons proper, Landon slipped his hand to his left side, just below his armpit.

Landon always carried his polished Blackwood wand on him. Most often it was in a small leather holster of his own creation, as it was now. It almost looked like a muggle firearm holster, and made it easy for Landon to draw his wand with his right hand, or even his left in a pinch. At this time Landon pulled it out, before slipping his cloak on over his untucked shirt. He then slid the wand up into his right sleeve, were it was much easier to use if he needed a spell in a hurry. In the dungeons, no Gryffindor was safe from hexing. Landon had just pulled the wand into concealment, and rounded a corner, when he saw somebody he could have done without.

"Well, Obsidian, aren't we lost?" Dayle Harrison said, smiling mischievously and adjusting the brown beanie on his head, which Dakota had given him.

Day and Dakota had been dating for some time now, much to the disapproval of the other Slytherins, and his parents, or so Landon had heard. He'd long gotten over the fact that Day had swept Dakota away, and he'd even gotten over the feelings he'd had for Dakota at the time. They were friends again, though he didn't think it would ever be quite the same. Landon and Day still were rivals, at best, and had gotten into a few duels since he had hooked up with Dakota. However, Day had calmed down a little, and Landon generally left him alone. They had even been forced to work together, once, to take down a feral Thestral that was ready to tear them both apart and have a large, multi-house dinner.

"Who's this 'we', Dayle? Got a mouse in your pocket?" Landon replied without missing a beat, stopping about ten feet in front of the boy.

"It's Day." He said quietly, anger flashing across his eyes.

"I mean, perhaps you walk around lost all the time, but I'm quite sure I know where I am and where I'm going."

It might not have been wise to goad the Slytherin, but Landon wasn't one to back down. This was the reason that twice before Day and he had dueled without permission. They almost had what one could call a standing rivalry. Day absolutely despised having his full name used on him, and they were currently alone in the passage.

"You're a long way from Gryffindor Tower, Landon." He replied after a moment. "None of your red and gold lackeys to save you."

"Again, Day_le_." Landon said, accenting the end of his name. "Not all of us wander aimlessly through the castle, clueless as to our whereabouts. I know exactly where I am."

Day went straight for his wand, his eyes narrowing quickly. Landon had expected something like this, which was why he had tucked his wand so close to his hand. Before Day could even get his hand all the way into his House Robes, Landon had dropped his wand into a tight grip. He dropped his books from his left hand, snapping the wand up to point at the Slytherin's chest.

"Afraid not. I suggest you pull your hand back out, if you want to keep it."

Harrison glared defiantly, but moved his hand to his side anyway. There was a moment of silence between the two boys, before Landon smirked.

"You know Day, I really never had a problem with you." He said shaking his head. "Except your constant attempts at proving yourself, and that silly beanie fetish you have."

"All I've ever proved is that you're pathetic." Day said, still leering at Landon.

"Pathetic?" Landon said, grinning. "We'll see."

"Would you boys quit flirting? It's a little disturbing." Came a voice Landon didn't mind hearing.

He turned to see Ros slip out of a secret passage near him; one Landon hadn't fully explored. Landon couldn't help but smile. Ros was one of few Slytherins who didn't care at all for House Rivalries. She didn't even take notice that Landon was a Gryffindor, or Zane, for that matter. Her best friend, Jocelyn, was a Hufflepuff. To her, people were people, and Landon loved that about her.

"Hey, Harrison went for his wand first." Landon said, shrugging.

"I don't doubt that." She said, rolling her eyes. "But you know we Slytherins are a territorial bunch."

"Yeah, yeah." Landon said, lowering his wand.

No longer fearing a curse, Day strode confidently toward Landon. Landon tucked his wand away, knowing full well that Day wouldn't try to hex him with Ros around. She and Day were the most notorious misfits of Slytherin, which was made plain by the entire house. Though they weren't really friends, Ros and Day had a mutual respect for each other because of it, and even spoke from time to time. She was the one member of his house who hadn't looked down on him for dating Dakota. Upon reaching Landon, Day bumped hard into him. The Slytherin passed, shooting him an angry glance so Landon knew this insult wouldn't be forgotten, or forgiven. Landon simply smirked at him, quickly regaining his composure and acting as though nothing had happened at all.

"I'll see you later Day." Ros said to his back, smiling and waving.

Landon laughed lightly, snatching his books back up from the floor and walking over to Ros. She turned her attention to him, grinning, and yanked him into a tight hug. He'd halfway been expecting it, and hugged her back with his free arm. She stepped back, tucking some of her chin length hair behind her ears. The girl's hair had been a good deal longer before the carnival, where a hex from Amethyst had crudely hacked it off on the left side. Ros, with the help of Zane, Landon, and Josh, had turned it into a stylish new fad. Landon liked the way it looked, and it seemed to fit her personality a lot more. The air was uneven and of slightly different lengths, but it looked genuinely attractive.

"What brings you down to my cold, dank domain?" Ros asked, poking him in the chest.

"It's not enough that I swung down to say hi?"

"Or to jinx Day into oblivion."

"That's just a bonus." Landon said, smirking devilishly. "I came here because, as you know, there's this party tonight, and-"

"Landon Obsidian," Ros began, a smile touching her lips. "Are you asking if I'll go with you?"

"If you're going to say yes, I am."

"Of course. Josh kept telling me to just come ask you, like I normally would, but I figured I'd give you to the end of today to work up the minerals for it."

"Well, that was easy then. What time do you wanna go?"

"Zane was saying their starting up at ten tonight, so, ten thirty? I like to make an entrance."

"Don't I know it? The first time I met you, you tried to murder me with fruit."

"Only because the fruit didn't look appealing. Luckily, it brought something more appealing instead."

Landon half-smiled, reminiscing on meeting Ros for the first time. He had been innocently walking the passages, and a fruit nearly struck him straight in the head. Ros had been trying to get rid of it, and had thrown it down the corridor. After that they had raided the Hogwarts Kitchens, stripped down to their underwear and jumped from a broom into the Black Lake, shared a kiss on the broom, found a secret underwater cave, kissed again, and got attacked by Grindylows. It was that day that Ros had saved his life, as he almost drowned in the Grindylow attack. She was the only person to ever save him, and he had felt a stronger attraction for her ever since. There was something about a girl who had your back.

"Okay, so, I'll see you tonight? Meet me at the hideout?"

"Sounds good."

Ros jumped into Landon's arm again, giving him another quick hug, before smiling and running off toward her common room. Landon watched her go silently, though he was shouting and leaping inside. He had a date for the party, and he hadn't even had to really try. Things were starting to look up. Landon wasn't even worried about Matthias being at the party anymore. He was dating a Slytherin now, so let him talk. Landon began to walk back to Gryffindor Tower, grinning. He had a date.

* * *

The moon was half full, bathing the Black Lake in a cold ambience that made the water shimmer like a thousand slivers of silver. Landon stood on the shore of the lake, hands tucked deep into the pockets of his hooded sweatshirt, which was unzipped. He had thrown on a pair of jeans and a plain white tee shirt, deciding to be completely casual for the party.

It was rather chilly outside, despite the fact that it was the beginning of summer. Landon didn't mind the cold, however, it never really bothered him. He wasn't a big fan of heat though, never had been. Drawing his shoulders up slightly, he adjusted the broom that rested against his shoulder. That was to be his transportation for the trip to the Shrieking Shack, as he didn't really feel up for the walk, even if it would be with Ros at his side.

Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was twenty-two minutes past ten. Either Ros thought they'd be running to the old house to make it at their agreed on time, or she was planning for them to be a little later. Luckily Landon had decided upon the broom. Landon became so wrapped up in the lake ahead of him that he didn't hear the light footfalls approaching from behind, and only when he felt a hand push his shoulder gently did he realize he was no longer alone at the lake.

"Wake up." Ros said lightly, wrapping both arms around his neck from behind and pulling on him gently. "It's time to go."

"Get lost?" Landon asked, turning to face her.

"Nope. Took my time. So you're planning to sweep me off my feet, are you?"

She indicated the broom Landon had brought along, and Landon smirked, raising both of his eyebrows. Ros was more than a little fond of flying, and he had found out first hand that she was an exceptional flyer. Even more so than Landon was, and he wasn't half bad.

"Figured we could jump into the lake off of it." He said, making a reference to the day they had met.

"Think we have time?" Ros asked earnestly.

"I was joking."

"Oh." She said, looking slightly crestfallen.

It was an act, probably to see if Landon would really suggest they do it. He knew better though. Even though he had only known Ros a short while, he had a pretty good idea of how her mind worked. Though there were several instances where she had surprised him completely.

"Then let's get going." She said lightly, aware that her ruse did not work, and reached for Landon's broom. "I'll fly."

"I don't think so." Landon shot back, holding the broomstick out of her reach. "My broom, I fly."

Ros stuck her tongue out at him, but made no attempt to argue. She didn't mind Landon flying, as he had already proven himself to be competent. Landon mounted the broom, scooting ahead enough for Ros to climb on behind him. She did so, and with a kick, Landon shot off into the air. He felt the girl's hands tighten around his waist as they climbed into the cloudless night sky, high above.

The pair of them shot away from the lake and toward the village of Hogsmeade, though their destination lie further from the small Wizarding community. Landon dropped altitude as he approached the village, intending to skirt around the outside low enough so that he wouldn't easily be seen from anyone still awake.

Bobbing and weaving through some small homes and shops on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, Landon made his way to the Shrieking Shack, a cool wind whipping his hair off his face and his sweatshirt open. It wasn't a long journey, and before Landon's skin could be numbed by the cold wind, he touched down just outside the house.

The house looked deserted, which Landon found strange. He dismounted, and was going to hold a hand out to help Ros until she bound easily from the broom, grinning. Landon looked at her curiously, raising a single eyebrow in the form of a question.

"Maybe we should have come later, or earlier?"

"C'mon." Ros said, taking his hand.

Landon allowed himself to be dragged ahead, carrying his broom in his left hand. As they walked toward the house, Landon wondered just what she was on about. The place was abandoned; not a single light was on, nor was there any noise from within. Landon was just about to ask her about it, when all of a sudden he discovered how mistaken he had been.

One final step brought him within feet of the front door, and the night came to life. Landon reeled, as the sounds and sights of the party reached him. It seemed as though there was light emanating from every window, and the sounds of a loud rock tune bellowed from deep within the Shrieking Shack. Landon turned around, looking at the ground behind him, and nodded as he realized what was going on.

"Ah." He said, admiring the line that had been etched into the earth.

"Illusion Line." Ros said happily. "Zane told me it had taken him a week to get it right. Pretty brilliant, huh?"

"Definitely." Landon said, smiling.

Ros took his hand and guided him up the porch steps at the front of the house. On the way Landon tossed his broom against the house, next to a handful of other brooms left by their owners. Ros shoved the front door roughly inward with a great groan, glowing light spilling past her into the night. Landon followed her right inside, into the entryway to the Shrieking Shack, and the party beyond. And what a party it was.

Dozens, if not hundreds of candles lighted the entire house, spread out near the ceiling of what was probably every room. Landon thought for a moment that might pose a serious fire hazard, but he had faith in his fellow Gryffindors and their party throwing skills. A simple Flame Freezing charm on the lot of them would prevent the ceiling from igniting. Ros still gripped Landon's hand, and the smile on her face was infectious as he was tugged into the large living room to the right. A flame had been lit in the large fireplace that took up most of one wall, illuminating a surprisingly immaculate version of the Shrieking Shack Landon knew. The only other time he'd been in the house was in the dead of winter, while he and Amethyst were being pursued by a werewolf.

It seemed that Zane and the Simmons brothers had outdone themselves. The living room was filled with music, laughter, and conversation, and was almost packed to capacity. A mass crowd of Hogwarts students were dancing and definitely enjoying themselves, and chairs had been set up all around the otherwise cleared out room. He saw a good number of people he recognized, and a few noticed he and Ros immediately. Three such students were Zane, Josh, and her boyfriend Draven. Landon didn't know Draven all that well, and they'd only ever said a handful of words to each other. Upon seeing Ros and Landon, Jocelyn broke free from her boyfriend and made a line through the crowd straight to them. She stopped, smiled curtly at Landon, and took her best friend by the arm. Ros gave Landon's hand a quick squeeze before she was dragged away, and into another room of the house.

Zane nodded at Landon, grinning, while Draven looked on with a pair of raised eyebrows. Landon simply shrugged in response, before making his way around the living room. He immediately spotted a pair of younger students that he felt he should stop and chat with. Filius McGiffin and Letticia Falcon sat in a corner of the living room, nursing a pair of butterbeers and speaking only to each other. Upon seeing Landon approaching, both students waved him over. Landon ducked and dipped his way around several bodies before reaching them.

"Fil, Lett." Landon said as he reached them, raising his voice over the music.

Filius and Letticia were the only students that Landon could see that were under fifth year. He wasn't surprised though. For even though they were both in third year, they were incredibly mature, being closest friends with Dakota and her circle of confidants. They also had what Landon could easily admit to be the most stable relationship in the entire school. There was no petty bickering or unjustified jealousy. They were, as everyone said, a model couple.

"Hi Landon!" Letticia said excitedly, jumping up and giving him a quick hug before retreating back to her seat.

"How's the party?" Landon asked, his eyes scanning the room for others he knew well.

"It's okay," Filius began. "A few more butterbeers and I might work up the courage to dance."

Landon shot a glance back at the two of them, a smile playing on his lips. Letticia rolled her eyes, taking a long sip from her own drink.

"If I remember correctly," Landon said, dropping to his haunches so as to speak more easily to them. "You're the one always dragging Lett here out onto the floor."

"That's nonsense. I'm far too manly to initiate the dancing."

"Well, you better hurry up, or I'm going to have to steal your date for a song or two."

"And I shall let myself be stolen." Letticia said, nodding over at her boyfriend.

"Betrayed by my own friends." Filius feigned shock, holding a hand to his chest and glancing back and forth between Landon and Letticia. "I had better move a little faster on these butterbeers then."

"Just stay away from the firewhiskey. You know how you get." Letticia said, patting him gently on the leg.

"And on that note, I'm going to go explore the rest of the party. I'll see you both later." Landon said, rising.

Letticia smiled and waved goodbye, but Filius was too busy guzzling his second butterbeer to offer a proper goodbye. Landon simply laughed, heading through the entryway next to them, and further into the house. Landon snagged a butterbeer of his own from a pile of them, opening it and taking a long swig before ducking past a few Ravenclaws in his year. He wasn't looking for anybody in particular, he simply sought to meander around the Shrieking Shack, and enjoy the atmosphere. It would be some time before he saw all of his classmates again, once school was out. As Landon stepped into the kitchen, which he knew to have a secret entrance leading beneath the Whomping Willow, he saw someone he hadn't expected to.

"Obsidian." Amethyst said, having spotted Landon as soon as he had seen her.

"Cott." Landon replied, taking a sip of his drink and standing near her.

There was a long moment of silence between the two of them, as Landon surveyed the room. All of the beverages and snacks were being kept in the room, which made sense, as it was the kitchen after all. Other than Landon and Ame, there were only three other students in the room. They were currently scrounging through the food, trying to find a suitable snack. Amethyst turned to Landon suddenly, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm not sorry about hexing you."

"I didn't figure you were." Landon replied casually. "I shouldn't have gotten in your way."

"Right."

"Agreed."

"But I am sorry if I hurt you. I was just trying to get you out of the way."

"I'm in one piece." Landon said, holding up both arms to advertise his words.

"Good."

"So, friends?"

"Friends."

Landon smiled, taking Amethyst's hand and shaking it. He was half surprised to see the Slytherin girl at the party. She wasn't the most social type, as he had noticed, though Landon didn't fully buy into that. There was a side to her that not many people saw, and Landon felt he had glimpsed it on a couple occasions. Deep down, Landon thought Amethyst wanted to be like every other student, which was why she came to events like the carnival and this party. She had such a well fitting mask over this, however, that Landon knew he didn't have the time or inclination to crack it. It was her decision how to live, after all.

"But, you know," Landon began, dropping her hand. "She's not bad. If you got to know her better, you'd see that I think."

There was an awkward pause, as Amethyst stared off at nothing at all. Finally, after what had seemed like several minutes, she spoke.

"Perhaps. I'll see you Landon."

With that, Amethyst was gone. She walked past him and out of the kitchen, and Landon smiled to himself. He hadn't spoken with her since they had argued the day after the carnival, and had almost been dreading the situation. It had gone a lot better than he had anticipated, and that was cause for celebration. Finishing off his butterbeer, Landon snatched another one from off a counter, and opened it. Ros was probably on her fourth by now, as the girl went through them like water on a cactus. As if on cue, as Landon turned to head out of the room, Ros entered.

"Patch things up with her?" She said, nodding to the entryway.

"Yeah, I guess we're still friends." Landon said, shrugging.

"Good, because you're here with me, Hero-boy, and don't you forget it."

"Oh, I won't." Landon said, laughing. "What did Josh want?"

"Well, she saw me and you come in together, and she asked me what that meant."

"What did you tell her?" Landon inquired, leaning on a counter.

"The truth."

Ros slipped up close to him, smiling mischievously. The Slytherin girl pressed lightly on his chest with three fingers from her right hand, as her left encroached on his butterbeer. He relinquished it to her, and Ros finished the bottle in a heartbeat. She then pirouetted around him, setting the empty bottle on the counter, and leaning against it next to him. She shoved his shoulder lightly, before her eyes landed on something that drew her away from her date.

"Firewhiskey!"

Ros shouted, darting over to the large table in the center of the room and snatching up a whole bottle. She was back in front of Landon in an instant, taking his hand and yanking him away from the counter. He stumbled along, not willing to defy her with firewhiskey in her possession. The night was about to get a lot more interesting.

"All I need is this," She said, holding up the bottle and grinning. "And you. The dance floor calls, Obsidian."

"Okay, but it's your funeral." Landon shot back lamely, as Ros dragged him toward the living room.

* * *

Landon took a long drag from another butterbeer, sweating a little and unable to remove the smile that was plastered to his face. He had forgotten how much he actually enjoyed firewhiskey. It wasn't illegal for underage wizards to drink it, but it wasn't something that was exactly condoned by many adults. The drink tend to give liquid courage greater than or equal to that of muggle alcohol, and it often let to some of the nastiest duels. It didn't have that effect on Landon. He simply felt like everything was a great deal funnier, and couldn't stop smiling. Despite his assurance to Ros that his dancing would be his demise, he had done very well, surprising the girl. They had danced once before, but that had been more of a game than anything.

He wasn't the fondest of Wizards music, having grown up listening to muggle compact disks and going to concerts, but he and Ros had still danced and finished the entire bottle of firewhiskey in about twenty minutes. After that they had opted for a break and a couple drinks, and once again Ros was dragged off by Josh. Landon didn't mind it. They were best friends, and Ros simply had to go and enjoy the party with her friends as well. That would also give Landon a chance to find a few of his friends as well. Finishing his butterbeer, the Gryffindor decided to step outside for a few minutes and cool off. He tossed the bottle away, and turned to head back toward the front door. A student wearing a dark cloak bumped into Landon a little hard, but he ignored it. He wasn't about to get into an argument at this party, if he could avoid it.

Making his way through the gathering and out the door, Landon was hit by the chilly air like a slap in the face. He jogged down the porch steps, suddenly wishing he hadn't left his sweatshirt back in the house. Rubbing his arms together as the sweat began to cool, a movement from the corner of his eye drew his gaze. Day stood by himself, arms crossed and staring up at the sky. Landon raised an eyebrow, debating on whether or not he should ignore the Slytherin or speak with him. The firewhiskey made the decision for him, and before Landon knew it he was walking straight up to his long time school rival.

"Hey Harrison." Landon said, nodding.

"Hey." Day replied, going all monosyllabic on Landon.

"Where's Dakota? I figured she'd be here."

"She was supposed to be, so your guess is as good as mine."

Landon frowned, glancing over at the beanie clad student. He looked a little worried, and Landon could understand why. Dakota wasn't late for class, ever, and she was seldom even a minute late for any engagement. The fact that she hadn't shown up at the Shrieking Shack by now was distinctly out of character for her. Landon wasn't worried about her safety, because he hadn't seen Aiden either. If she wasn't here, then she was most likely with Dakota.

"Maybe something came up, or maybe she'll turn up later."

Day just shrugged, eyes still scanning the heavens. Landon followed his gaze, gathering his thoughts as the calm breeze cooled his overheated skin. After a decent pause, Landon turned his bright blue gaze back on the Slytherin.

"Why don't you come hang out with me and Ros?" Landon suggested, nodding back to the house.

"Are you serious?" Day asked, shooting him an incredulous look.

"As a heart attack."

Day's eyes lingered on Landon, as though he was trying to sort out if there was an alternative motive for the invitation back inside. With their history, Landon couldn't blame him. But Landon also realized that Day was a part of Dakota's life, and he couldn't stay friends with one and enemies with the other. Eventually, he'd lose that friend and keep the enemy, which wasn't the greatest outcome. By no means were he and Day friends, or even not rivals anymore, but at least they could try to be civil with each other from time to time.

"Fine, whatever." Day said, turning and walking past Landon and up the porch steps.

Landon followed the Slytherin back into the party, scanning the other students for Ros again. She could have been looking for him by now, and he didn't want to be a disappearing date. He saw several of his housemates gathered in one corner, a handful of Ravenclaws speaking quietly in another, and student in a black cloak slip out of the living room and head toward the kitchen. No Ros, however. Landon fell into step in front of Day, weaving through the constantly moving crowd toward the spot where Ros had been dragged off, once again, but Josh. She wasn't back yet, and Landon decided to just wait for her. Day stood with him, but kept a healthy distance, so it wouldn't be too noticeable that he was hanging around his Gryffindor rival.

Landon shook his head, smiling, and grabbed yet another butterbeer. He was feeling really good from the firewhiskey still, but couldn't remember how long it lasted. Sipping on his drink, Landon noticed Filius and Letticia before they saw him. Before too long Lett met his eyes, and tugged pointedly on her boyfriend's sleeve. They made their way quickly to him, but didn't get to him before Ros. She had come from out of Landon's vision, and had snuck up on him before he knew she was even in the room.

"Will wonders never cease." She said as she sidled up next to Landon. "You and Day in a room together without a single curse being thrown."

Day rolled his eyes, crossing both arms over his chest and muttering something about not having a choice. Ros ignored his comment, and took Landon's hand lightly in her own.

"C'mon, I wanna show you something." She said, as Filius and Letticia finally reached him.

"Landon!" Fil said, clapping his hands together. "We need your help."

Landon frowned, glancing over at Ros. The Slytherin girl shrugged nonchalantly, but kept her hand in his. Landon turned his attention back to the two younger students.

"What's up?"

"So Xavier made a ten galleon bet that he can transfigure a butterbeer bottle into a rat that would beat anyone else's in a race. We figured you could do better, so would you help us? It's ten galleons, Landon!"

To Landon, ten galleons were hardly worth the trouble, but he would gladly help his housemates out of principle. However, Ros had just asked him off somewhere, and he couldn't just abandon her to go help the two third years win some money. Landon thought on that for a moment, before making a decision.

"I'd love to help guys, but I've got to do something." Landon said, as both of their faces fell. "However, Day's pretty handy with a wand. You brought yours, didn't you?"

Landon had shifted the attention to Day, who glanced at him mutinously.

"Of course I did."

Letticia and Filius both actually shouted out loud, Fil throwing his hands into the air. Without waiting for Day to say he would help, they both grabbed a sleeve and began to tow him away. Day had met them both before on a few occasions, since Dakota was friends with them, so he wasn't about to shake them off and ignore them.

"This way Day." Letticia said, grinning. "We'll show that prat who's boss! Did you know he used to have a huge crush on Dakota, I think he still does."

The last Landon saw of Day's face was a flash of jealous anger, and then he was striding with the two Gryffindors of his own volition, happy to shoot down Xavier's dreams of Rat Racing victory.

"Smooth." Ros said into his ear, making the hair on Landon's neck stand up. "Now, follow me."

* * *

Landon had never been on the second floor of the Shrieking Shack, as his only other incursion into the house required that he be prepared to make a hasty exit if necessary, and the upstairs didn't facilitate that. He stood in a room that was more dimly lit than any downstairs, as the Simmons hadn't planned for the party to go upstairs. Landon was betting that they had put the candles up only as mood light, for any couples that wanted a little time alone to talk, or to make out. This made Landon wonder just what Ros had brought him upstairs for.

Ros had dropped into a dusty but comfortable chair inside the empty sitting room, and Landon walked over to it as well. It was large enough for two teenagers to squeeze in, but Landon didn't plan on forcing Ros to move. So he sat partially on the armrest of the plush red chair, draping his sweatshirt over his lap. He had grabbed it before Ros had tore him away from the party and upstairs, realizing he didn't want his wand, which was tucked into a pocket, just lying around. He wasn't worried about theft so much, as he could always just summon the wand to him, but it was just a habit. It was shocking that he had left it alone for any amount of time at all.

"Having fun?" Landon asked, tossing his hair off his forehead and smiling down at Ros.

"Loads. I just needed a break from the constant barrage of music." She said, as Landon noted that there really wasn't that much of a difference in noise levels upstairs. "Plus, I got another bottle."

Grinning, Ros removed a second bottle of firewhiskey as though she had conjured it out of nothing, and opened it. The girl took a long drink, before passing it to Landon, who followed suit. The elation and hot feeling flooded his stomach and mouth once again, and Landon found himself smirking down at Ros. The girl shivered, though she tried to hide it, and Landon realized it was rather cold upstairs. The lack of body heat had made the temperature drop several degrees, though he didn't notice it; Landon had never been bothered by the cold. Being the gentleman, Landon opened his zippered sweatshirt and tossed it over Ros' shoulders. She smiled at him, pulling the hoodie around herself tightly, and bounding to her feet.

"Let's do something fun!" She proclaimed, spinning in place and reaching for the bottle Landon still held.

"Like what?" Landon asked earnestly, still smiling, as he passed the firewhiskey back to her.

"Stand up." She said, smiling right back. "I have an idea."

Landon stood as Ros took another long drink from the bottle. She then set it down on the floor next to her, and shrugged both of her hands out of the front of the sweatshirt, keeping it draped over her shoulders. Raising an eyebrow questioningly as Ros beckoned him forward, Landon stepped up to her and opened his mouth to speak. He never got the opportunity, however, as Ros planted both hands on his chest, and kissed him fiercely.

The previous two were nothing compared to this. The kiss was like fire on Landon's lips, making his knees weak before he realized what she was doing. Then both of his hands slipped around her waist, beneath the sweatshirt, as he pulled her to him more. Ros tasted like cinnamon and sugar, a combination of the butterbeer and firewhiskey, as well as a hint of something Landon couldn't place. The scent of her drifted past him, a sweet but not too girlish aroma of perfume and Ros herself. All sights, sounds, and smells were forgotten except for of her. No longer could Landon detect the scent of dust in the room, or the sound of the music blaring from one floor below. In that long moment where they kissed, somehow more than once without breaking contact, Landon didn't even think he was in the Shrieking Shack.

Then finally they pulled apart, Landon breathing heavily from the entire exchange, and enjoying the fact that Ros was as well. The two teenagers smiled at each other, a wry, mischievous smile that was worn differently by both, until they seemed to realize something at once. The music really had stopped. Landon turned his head, frowning, and looking at the open door leading to the hallway outside. He glanced back at Ros as she was beginning to speak, but her words were cut off by the shrill sound of a scream below.

Landon's hand snapped instinctively to the pocket of the sweatshirt Ros was wearing, and he jerked his Blackwood wand free. Grabbing the girl's hand, he turned and ran for the door, knocking over the half finished bottle of firewhiskey as he moved. Ros and Landon were out the door and sprinting to the stairs when they heard a shout and a band, a trace of ambience finding its way up to them from the stairs. Somebody downstairs was dueling. Ros dropped Landon's hand as they reached the top of the stairs, and Landon took them three at a time, as more flashes of light could be seen reflecting through the air. Upon reached the landing above the first floor, Landon leapt over the last five steps, running even as he hit the ground.

As Landon burst into the living room, he saw several things at once. Day had his wand out, and was glaring across the room. Landon almost hexed him, his natural instinct being that the Slytherin was the cause for the chaos. But at the sight of the crumbled form between his legs, Landon knew that wasn't so. Filius was lying on the floor, curled into a tight ball. He was breathing naturally, if shallowly, and Landon realized that Day was standing over him to defend the Gryffindor. Several other students were either lying on the ground or scrambling to safety, and Landon then saw the source of the calamity.

A black cloaked figure, standing slightly taller than Landon, stood at the opposite side of the room. He wore a mask that made Landon reel back slightly. It was black, in the shape of a skull, and completely form fitting to his face. For a moment he believed it to be a Death Eater's mask, from the time of Voldemort, but it looked nothing like any that he had seen in illustrations. This was something different, and it seemed to have some sort of Disillusionment Charm on it; the air in front of his face seemed to warp and flicker. As Landon ran fully into the room, he snapped his wand up and aimed it straight at the Dark Wizard.

"Petrificus Totalus!" He shouted, firing off the full body bind as quickly as he could.

The cloaked figure deflected the spell with a casual flick of his wand, and then the duel was on. Landon and Day both struck at the same time next, with two separate spells. Landon's Stunner went high, striking the wall behind the wizard with an audible crack, as the hex that Harrison sent was deflected as easily as Landon's had been not a moment before. The Dark Wizard struck back then, firing a dark sphere at Day, forcing the Slytherin to dive clear. Landon took this as an opportunity to try his luck again, and made a quick arc with his Blackwood wand.

"Incarcerous!"

As the ropes sought to ensnare the masked wizard, he reacted with a speed that Landon was prepared for. A sweep of the wand sent forth what looked like a blade of pure silver, which sliced the ropes clean in two before continuing on straight toward Landon. The Gryffindor sidestepped, throwing his arms forward and arching his back in attempt to avoid the magical blade. He distantly thought that he'd seen his father teach that spell to a few people before, or one like it. Then the spell caught his chest as it passed, slicing open shirt and skin. The pain made him wince, but he knew it wasn't deep, and could be healed properly once the fight was over. Though Landon's attempt to bind the wizard hadn't been successful, it had given Day time to recover and try.

"Expelliarmus!" Day shouted, even as he leapt back to his feet.

"Accio Wand!" Landon followed with, holding his left hand out and summoning the wand without the use of his own.

The Dark Wizard was fast, but two students with a skill for dueling were faster, it seemed. The Disarming Charm caught his wand as he was turning to attack Day once more, sending the wand soaring upward. The wizard's hand followed it, as he attempted to snatch the wand out of the air before he lost his opportunity. Landon's Summoning Charm spoiled that plan for him, as the wand flipped twice through the air and landed in his free hand. Landon turned both wands on the cloaked figure, panting hard and wincing from the sting on his chest.

"That's quite enough." Came a slightly muffled, dark voice that Landon was sure he'd heard before.

Landon and Day turned toward the sound as one, though Landon kept the Dark Wizard's own wand trained on him, in case he tried to escape. Landon heard several loud murmurs, and a girl even let out a choked scream. Landon, however, found he had no voice for either. A second black clad figure stood near the entryway to the kitchen, Ros held tightly in front of him with a wand to her head. His arm was tight enough around the girl's neck that Landon could see she had trouble breathing easily, and he felt dark anger working its way toward the surface. His wand lowered slightly from the man, as he wasn't confident he could hit him without Ros being hurt.

"Good, now that I've got your attention." The man said, a dark humor touching his voice. "Drop the wands. Both of them. You too."

Landon didn't hesitate to follow the instructions; though from the corner of his eye he saw Day's face contorting he considered them. Finally, after an awkward moment, the Slytherin let his fall to the floor. Landon clenched both of his fists, as the first Dark Wizard wordlessly and wandlessly summoned his own wand back to him. He walked to his cohort then, speaking to him in a rough whisper that Landon' couldn't hear.

"I told you we need him alive, and you nearly disembowel him." The one holding Ros said, shaking his head. "Cover the house, let nobody leave, I'll handle things here."

The other wizard left, and Landon and Day, and a few dozen other students, were left with simply one Dark Wizard. Landon silently cursed each and every Hogwarts student who didn't have the presence of mind to bring their wands to the party. If they had, this wouldn't have been such a disaster.

"Follow me boys." The man said, backing toward the kitchen. "We need to talk. The rest of you remain out here, or you'll not be leaving alive."

"Let her go!" Landon shouted, striding straight toward the masked wizard. "You don't need her to talk."

"Oh, but I do. As soon as I let her go, you'll just try and be the hero and attack me. As much as I'd like to kill you, I need you alive. So, if you please."

The Dark Wizard backed into the kitchen, and Landon shot a glance at Day. Day was frowning and snarling, his brown eyes focused on Landon's for a long moment. Neither knew what was going on, or how it involved both of them. Landon turned back to check on Filius, who was now sitting up. He waved Landon ahead, as Letticia dropped to his side to check on him. Landon's gaze then found Zane and Josh, who were looking as through they were about to run straight into the kitchen after their friends.

"I'll be coming back out here with her, or not at all." Landon said, his face set in stone.

Jocelyn stared at him for a long moment, before nodding solemnly, and pulling Zane back with her. Landon was glad she hadn't decided to try and charge their assailant, because he would have to utter only two words to take Ros from this world. Josh knew Landon though, and knew that he wouldn't let any friend come to harm if there was anyway he could help it. He'd even thrown himself at the mercy of a Death Eater for her, whom he'd only just met at the time. Turning away from the rest of the students, he walked briskly toward the kitchen, Day doubling his stride to keep up.

As they crossed into the room Landon felt as though he had walked through a spider web that had been covered in ice. The feeling passed instantly, however, and Landon realized it was designed to keep others from overhearing. He found himself staring at the Dark Wizard once more. The man held Ros more loosely, now that the boys were safely away from their wands. Landon could swear he almost saw a smile beneath the man's mask, and in his mind's eye he could even describe the smile and the face. Then it hit him; He did recognize the voice, though he wasn't sure if Jocelyn had or not.

"I know you." Landon said bluntly. "Pennington."

The masked man laughed, waving the hand around Ros' neck in front of his face. The mask immediately dissolved into the air, and Landon was looking into the handsome countenance of Auguste Pennington. He had been a Death Eater in the service of Lord Voldemort before the Dark Lord's fall, ten years prior. The wizard's allegiances lie to himself more than the He Who Must Not Be Named, however, and after Voldemort fell Auguste acted as though he had nothing to do with him. The Dark Wizard had a fetish for the undead, and the last time Landon had seen him had been in the bowels of the school itself, at the beginning of Sixth Year.

"I'm surprised you remembered my voice, and even more so that you discovered my identity."

"Wasn't hard." Landon said bitterly. "All I had to do was look for 'Shameless and Pathetic Followers of The Dark Lord'. Your picture came up first."

"Ah, the typical hero, aren't we boy? Cracking jokes when this two girl's lives hang in the balance."

"Two lives?" Day asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh, yes, the reason I called you here." Pennington said, smiling sickly. "We have the last remaining heir of the Charleston estate."

Day took an involuntary step forward, and Landon was prepared to charge the man at that moment. Auguste pressed the tip of his wand hard against Ros' neck, however, and both boys fell back. Ros, to her credit, was handling the situation well. She was continuously glaring at the Dark Wizard out of the corner of her eye, pulling incessantly at the arm around her throat.

"What have you done with Dakota?" Day said, his voice dropping to a dark whisper.

"Nothing, yet. What happens now is up to you. Landon, you and Harrison will return to your home tomorrow. There you will receive a letter detailing the location and details of the drop."

"The drop?" Landon asked, frowning.

"Yes, the drop. You are to retrieve one-hundred thousand Galleons from the Obsidian vault in Gringotts, and bring it with you. If you do not, Dakota dies."

"You son of a bitch." Both boys said in unison.

"I'd kindly ask you not to insult my mother. Why so upset? That kind of money shouldn't even raise the suspicion of either the Goblins or your illustrious parents. Oh, and if you go to the Aurors about this, we'll know, and Dakota will die. Is that understood?"

Landon and Day both nodded shallowly, though it took everything Day had not to leap at the man and try to tear him limb from limb. The only thing stopping him was the girl he held hostage.

"Excellent. I'll see you in one week, then."

With that Pennington shoved Ros roughly at Landon, who stepped forward to catch her by the shoulders before she could fall. Day slipped around her, sprinting at Auguste. Before he could reach the man, however, the Dark Wizard turned on the spot, and vanished. Breathing heavily, Ros clung to Landon's arms, allowing herself to be lowered to a sitting position. Behind him, Landon heard the clatter of feet approaching, and the three of them were quickly surrounded by every student at the party.

"Out of my way, damn you!"

Landon looked up to see Josh shoving other students out of the way, stepping into view and dropping down next to Ros. The girl's hugged tightly, and Zane and Draven stepped forward as well. Zane handed Landon his wand, and Draven gave Day his. Landon stood up slowly, running a single hand through his hair, before glancing over at Day. Day Harrison looked like he was ready to explode, which Landon could understand. He and Dakota had grown very close, and the anger and hurt Landon was feeling was probably nothing compared to his. Landon closed his eyes, taking a deep, calming breath.

"What are you going to do?" Ros asked, her voice somewhat raw.

Landon opened his eyes, his bright blue gaze dropping to the girl. He had been genuinely scared for her, though Ros seemed to have nothing but defiance in her blood. She hadn't looked frightened in the least, even though her life hung in the balance. Landon tucked his wand into the pocket of his jeans, dropping to a crouch in front of her.

"First we're going to get you back to the castle, and make sure you're okay."

"And get your chest looked at." She added.

Landon had forgotten about the slash that ran across his torso. Glancing down, he saw that his white shirt was completely blood soaked, and his chest suddenly ached as he realized once more that he was hurt. Adreneline and fear drove him to fight the pain away, and it now returned with a vengeance. Landon winced visibly, touching the wound gingerly with one hand. It has stopped bleeding for the most part, and scaring wouldn't be too bad if it got healed that night.

"Right, but I'm okay." Landon said, smiling at her.

"Then what?" Day asked, standing over them and rotating his wand impatiently in his closed fist.

"He said not to go to the Aurors, but what if they aren't working at the Ministry right now?"

"Who would that be?" Zane asked from the opposite side of Ros as Jocelyn, glancing up at Landon.

"Professor Zaland."

* * *

**Author's Note:** As you'll notice, this story takes place after the fall of Voldemort. It's approximately seven years later, and is focused on an entire Original Character set, though there will be appearances by favorites from the books. The characters are actually taken from various RPers on a rather popular Harry Potter website. You'll have to get used to not seeing Harry and Co. in every chapter, but I promise this is an active and well written Fan Fic. Give it a go.


End file.
